Viva Aizen sama?
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Je m'appelle Yurika Schiffer. Je vais vous raconter ma vie avec Ulquiorra, Yumiko et Grimmjow Jaggerjack et tous les autres. Vous verrez que même si mon frère paraît inexpressif, avec mon arrivée, il risque de changer quelque peu... Ce qui peut plaire...
1. Hey Soul Sister!

Titre: Viva Aizen-sama?

Auteur: Yurika Schiffer

Rating: T

Pairing: Pour le moment, aucun!(ne gâchons pas le suspence, voyons!)

Disclaimer: Tout est à ce cher Tite Kubo, sauf! Yurika, Yumiko et peut-être d'autres...

Note: J'ai écris le début lors de mes trois premières heures de permanence de l'année, le reste...Quand j'ai eu le temps sur l'ordinateur! Je trouve ça assez court...Désolée, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois!

Désolée aussi si il y a des fautes!

* * *

_Viva Aizen-sama?_

_Chapitre 1: Hey Soul Sister!_

Je ne percevais que du noir. Il ne m'était ni agréable, ni pesant. Je sentais le poids de mon corps me faire chuter, n'étant pas habituées, mes jambes ne supportaient pas mon poids. Je sentis que l'on me retenait, m'évitant ainsi de m'effondrer sur le sol. J'entendis des bruits, parvenant à mes oreilles comme des murmures, et me signalant que la personne qui m'avait rattrapée était un homme. Celui-ci me porta, à ce que j'eus comme impression et me reposa sur une surface moelleuse. Quelque peu après, un autre poids fut déposé à mes côtés. Je commençai à distinguer un peu mieux les bruits m'environnant. Il y avait trois personnes présentes, en plus du poids à côté de moi. Trois hommes, dont celui qui m'avait rattrapée. La masse à mes côtés remua, et se redressa, avant de lancer injures sur injures aux trois hommes. Un rire éclata, des paroles furent prononcées dans un pouffement et une voix grave se fit entendre. Cette dernière pria la masse de se calmer, mais celle-ci s'entêta à s'époumoner. Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux, histoire de savoir pourquoi s'efforçait-elle à crier. La première chose que je vis, furent des cheveux d'un bleu électrique. Puis je vis leur propriétaire s'effondrer sur moi, cette imbécile bruyante s'étant pris les pieds dans les draps. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Je poussai du pied cette idiote qui tomba du lit dans un grognement de douleur. Je me redressai, faisant craquer ma colonne vertébrale dans un bruit désagréable et fixai les trois hommes qui s'étaient tus mais avaient un sourire plaqué sur le visage. L'un était de taille moyenne, les cheveux roses et les yeux brun clair. Celui à sa droite avait un grand sourire qui me donna des frissons, des cheveux argentés et les yeux fermés. Le dernier était grand, assez imposant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués vers l'arrière et seule subsistait une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux. Ses yeux bruns, eux aussi, me regardaient avec malice et satisfaction.

L'homme aux cheveux roses s'approcha de moi et m'ausculta. Il me regarda ensuite après avoir pris des notes. Il se présenta, en fit de même pour les hommes derrière lui. Lui s'appelait Szayel-Aporro Grantz, celui au sourire de psychopathe, Gin Ichimaru et le dernier se nommait Sosuke Aizen. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus refit surface et me fixa. Elle sembla tenter de sonder mon esprit, puis demanda aux hommes ce qu'on faisait là et où nous nous trouvions. Ce fut le brun qui nous répondit de sa voix calme. Nous étions actuellement dans le laboratoire du palais de Las Noches , et que nous venions juste de « naître ». La bleutée les considéra les yeux grands ouverts et je les contemplai, consternée. Ils nous sourirent mystérieusement et nous prièrent de nous relever. La bleutée obtempéra, non sans difficultés, et finit par tenir debout. Je plaçai mes jambes en dehors du lit et m'en extirpai. À peine mes pieds touchèrent-ils le sol, que je me sentis tomber. Szayel-Aporro me rattrapa et m'aida à me tenir debout. Au bout d'un moment, mes jambes s'habituèrent à mon poids et je pus me tenir droite. Aizen nous adressa la parole, à moi et l'autre fille. Il nous demanda si nous avions une préférence pour nos prénoms. Nous lui répondîmes que nous n'avions aucune idée. Il sourit et nous proposa un prénom chacune, tout en nous donnant nos noms.

« Est-ce que Yumiko te va? Fit-il en fixant la bleutée.

-Ouais. » acquiesça-t-elle vaguement.

Il sourit face à son ton des plus ennuyés et se tourna vers moi.

« Yurika est un prénom qui te convient?

-Oui. » approuvai-je.

Ichimaru s'avança et mis ses mains sur l'épaule de chacune.

« Vous êtes donc officiellement Yurika Schiffer et Yumiko Jaggerjack! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Yumiko me regarda, incrédule et je lui fis comprendre par un regard que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. Aizen somma Ichimaru de prévenir les « Espada » qu'une réunion allait avoir lieu d'ici dix minutes. L'argenté partit sur-le-champ. Le brun nous demanda de le suivre. Nous nous exécutâmes, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous sortîmes du laboratoire avec Szayel-Aporro. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, tous blancs et Yumiko posa la question qui me vint à l'esprit. Comment faisait-il pour s'y retrouver parmi tout ces couloirs si semblables? Le brun nous répondit qu'il connaissait la configuration du palais par cœur et qu'à force de les parcourir, nous finirions par en faire autant. Nous arrivâmes à une grande salle où se trouvait une immense table blanche, entourée par onze sièges. Le brun alla s'installer sur le siège au bout de la table et nous demanda de nous mettre à ses côtés. Nous le rejoignîmes et attendîmes. Au bout de vingt minutes, tout les Espada furent réunis. Aucun n'avait remarqué notre présence. Aizen commença la réunion en parlant de son futur projet d'attaquer la Soul Society. Yumiko et moi avions remarqué que deux des Espada nous ressembler, l'un ayant les même yeux et cheveux bleus que Yumiko, et l'autre possédant le même teint pâle que moi, sans oublier ses yeux d'un vert émeraude vide comme les miens. Nous ne nous étions pas manifestées, Aizen ne nous l'ayant pas permis. Ces Espada ne me semblaient pas si terrifiants... L'un dormait actuellement ; un autre fixait Aizen d'un oeil mauvais ; l'unique femme avait le regard perdu dans le vide ; celui qui me ressemblait, paraissait écouter ; un homme borgne se moquait du « clone » de Yumiko ; celui-ci tentait de donner un coup de pied à son voisin d'en face ; le suivant gardait les yeux fermés ; Szayel-Aporro était impatient, sans doute pour l'annonce de notre « naissance » ; un homme aux cheveux noirs s'ennuyait ferme et le dernier essayait d'ignorer le fumet délivré par le contenu de sa tasse. On aurait plutôt dit des enfants de maternelle, que des terribles monstres assoiffés de sang.

Aizen conclut son plan par une directive sur les combats : interdiction formelle d'activer sa resurreción sous le dôme de Las Noches. Il commença à parler de notre création.

« Maintenant, chers Espada, je vous demande la plus grande attention. Récemment, j'ai autorisé Szayel à créer deux arrancar. Mais pas grâce à l'Hogyoku. » débuta-t-il.

Tous retenait désormais leur souffle et étaient plus qu'attentifs. Szayel continua sur la lancée du brun.

« J'ai pris l'ADN de deux d'entre vous et, suite à plusieurs expériences -rarement concluantes-, j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir quelque chose de concret. Pendant neuf mois, deux embryons se sont développés dans mon laboratoire. J'ai accéléré le processus d'évolution et les deux embryons sont devenus des adolescentes, de quatorze et dix-sept ans. Je vous laisse le plaisir de deviner à qui appartenait l'ADN de base pour chacune. »

Ichimaru nous poussa, Yumiko et moi, vers la table centrale. Un léger « oh » général se fit entendre et des éclats de rire sortirent de la gorge du borgne. Ses rires étaient clairement destinés à Yumiko et l'homme aux cheveux bleus. La bleutée ne tint pas plus de deux secondes et s'élança sur le borgne. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Yumiko tentant de lui arracher les cheveux et lui faisait tout pour la renverser, histoire de la calmer. Elle lui mit plusieurs coup de poing dans le visage mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la rage la bleutée. Je m'approchai d'eux et attrapai Yumiko par le col de sa veste. Je la traînai un peu plus loin.

« Merci Yurika, me gratifia Aizen d'un sourire. Nnoitra, tu veilleras à ne pas provoquer Yumiko, veux-tu. Elle a...un sale caractère, tu l'auras remarqué. Et je tiens à ce que leur éducation à toutes deux se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possible. »

Yumiko protesta, refusant que l'on dise qu'elle avait mauvais caractère et que l'on doive vraisemblablement étudier. Mais je lui accordais le fait que l'on ne nous avaient pas prévenues quant à cela. Je lançai un regard intrigué au Seigneur du palais. Celui-ci me répondit d'un simple sourire signifiant que c'était comme ça, et que je n'étais pas en position de riposter. Ce regard m'énerva quelque peu. Aizen nous présenta enfin les Espada. Le brun ensommeillé se nommait Starrk Coyote et se trouvait être le Primera ; le plus âgé s'appelait Barragan Luisenbarn et était le Secundo ; la femme était Harribel Tear et était la Tercera ; celui qui avait servi à ma création, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarto Espada, le borgne, Nnoitra Jirga, Quinta Espada ; le clone de Yumiko était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada. Après, dans l'ordre se plaçaient, Sommarie le Roux, Szayel, Aaroniero Arleri et pour finir Yammy Rivalgo. Harribel nous posa des questions, pour en savoir un peu plus sur nous. Ichimaru fit taire les discussions -certaines ne nous concernant même pas- et prit la parole.

« Bon eh bah... Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, c'est à vous de vous occuper d'elles!

-Et puis quoi encore! Cria Grimmjow. C'est vous qui les avaient créées, alors demmerdez-vous!

-Mah, Grimmjow, je te pensais plus enthousiaste à l'annonce de la naissance de ta petite soeur! Ulquiorra, je comprends que ça lui fasse ni chaud ni froid, mais toi! T'auras une bonne raison de te battre, suffit juste de jouer les grands-frères sur-protecteurs! » ria l'argenté.

Cette déclaration fit changer d'avis le bleu qui concéda à s'occuper d'elle. Ulquiorra me regardait comme pour savoir ce que j'en pensais. Le fait qu'il soit mon frère ne me déranger pas, il semblait plus calme que Yumiko, et je devais l'avouer, je préférais le silence au bruit. Le Seigneur de Las Noches demanda à nos désormais frères de nous emmener dans leur chambre. Chambre qui, apparemment avait été réaménagée pour accueillir deux occupants. Si cela ne sembla pas déranger outre-mesure mon frère, celui de Yumiko s'en énerva beaucoup plus.

Le couvre-feu du palais sonna et nous partîmes nous coucher. Cela faisait à peine douze heures que j'étais là, mais je pressentais déjà que la vie ici allait être mouvementée.


	2. First meet, beautiful mess

Titre: Viva Aizen-sama?

Auteur: Yurika Schiffer

Rating: T (pour info, je pense pas le changer, mais on ne sait jamais...Si j'ai une envie de citron un jour...)

Pairing: Bah, à vous de voir, vous voulez que je vous les dise? Oui? Bah alors, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre!

Disclaimer: Tout est à ce cher Tite Kubo, sauf! Yurika, Yumiko et peut-être d'autres...

Réponse aux reviews:

_xxMr Brownstone:_Je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris le début... Mais sinon, j'avais oublié que Barragan était borgne aussi désolée... Et je tâcherais qu'Ulquiorra est juste ce qu'il faut de réchauffer!Il changera presque pas, promis!

_Lehna_: Merci! Où je l'ai cherchée? Dans mon esprit dérangé!

_Ulquiorra-lover_: Merci! Tu trouves qu'on s'y croit vraiment? Alors ça va! Je pense tout de même que l'on a plus de difficultés à s'identifier au personnage lorsque c'est écrit au passé, alors que ce sont ses pensées que l'on retranscrit, mais si tu trouves que c'est possible, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça!

_Nekookami_: Très belle image, mais ça n'arrivera pas, désolée! Je suis ravie que tu lises ma fic! Tu voulais la suite, la voilà!

* * *

**_Viva Aizen-sama?_**

_Chapitre 2: « First meet, beautiful mess. »_

J'entrai dans la chambre de celui qui était mon frère. Une fois au centre de celle-ci, j'observai les lieux. La chambre était spacieuse, très peu meublée. Il y avait une porte sur ma gauche. Il y avait deux lits, un double et un simple. Je supposai que le mien était le plus petit, n'étant présente que depuis peu. Je posai un regard interrogatif sur la porte à gauche. Ulquiorra me répondit qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'eau, l'endroit où je me laverais et m'habillerais. Je me dirigeai vers cette fameuse salle d'eau et y entrai. Le sol était carrelagé d'une manière assez étrange. Chaque carré de carrelage contenait un cercle et à l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait un losange. En levant le regard, je remarquai qu'il y avait un grand miroir. Ulquiorra se tenait derrière moi et je pus constater qu'effectivement, nous étions très semblables physiquement. Nos yeux ne montraient aucune émotion, notre peau était bien plus pâle que celle des autres et nos cheveux corbeau étaient à peu près de la même longueur, si ce n'était que les miens finissaient un peu plus plus au niveau des omoplates. Nous portions aussi le même genre de tenue, si l'on exceptait que je portais une jupe et que mon haut permettait de voir une partie de mon ventre. Notre masque était aussi au même endroit. Tout deux du côté gauche de notre tête. Cela me parut étrange, dans le sens où Yumiko et Grimmjow avaient le même masque, à l'exception près que Yumiko l'avait du côté gauche.

« Tes vêtements ont été rangés dans l'armoire à ta droite. » m'informa mon frère, d'une voix neutre.

Je tournai la tête dans cette direction et aperçus la-dite armoire. Elle faisait ma taille et comportait pas moins d'une dizaine de tiroirs. J'en ouvris un et tombai sur des jupes, identiques à celle que je portais actuellement. Je refermai le tiroir et ouvris celui qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. Il contenait des produits, allant du simple shampooing au vernis à ongles -bien que je ne vus pas l'utilité de ce dernier. Je le refermai à son tour et considérai quelques instants le reste de la salle d'eau. Il y avait aussi une baignoire et une douche à part. Je me retournai et sortis de la salle pour regagner la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'y allongeai. Il était moelleux, un peu plus que celui dans lequel je m'étais réveillée et le coussin était rempli de plumes, donnant l'impression que ma tête flottait au dessus du matelas. J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux. J'entendis mon frère entrer dans la salle d'eau et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant. Je me laissai bercer par ce son tout en réfléchissant à la journée de demain. Je me dis que je tenterais de suivre Ulquiorra, ne connaissant pas les chemins de Las Noches. Encore faudrait-il que celui-ci me réveille le lendemain ou m'attende... Mais cela, j'en doutais fortement. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à perdre du temps avec de telles idioties. De toutes manières, je verrais bien demain comment les choses se passeront.

Mon esprit dériva vers un monde noir, alors que le bruit de l'eau coulant s'arrêtait.

Je sentis que l'on me secouait légèrement. J'entrouvris les yeux, qui eurent du mal à passer cette étape pour cause de lumière trop vive, et lorsque je réussi à les ouvrir entièrement, je distinguai mon frère qui se redressa à la vue de mes yeux désormais ouverts.

« Dépêche-toi d'aller te laver, si tu ne veux pas être obligée de t'orienter toute seule dans le palais. » me pressa-t-il de sa voix neutre.

Je m'exécutai, trop heureuse, sans le montrer, de ne pas avoir à me perdre dans l'immensité de Las Noches. Je me pressai de rejoindre la salle d'eau. Je fermai la porte en tournant ce qui me semblait être un loquet et regardai ce qui m'entourait. Je m'avançai vers le miroir. Je regardai un instant mon reflet. Mes cheveux -du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas couvert par mon masque- étaient en parfait désordre, des mèches partaient dans tout les sens. Je me demandai ce qu'avait pensé Ulquiorra en me voyant ainsi... Sûrement pas grand chose. Enfin, je ne devais pas m'éterniser sur un sujet aussi futile. Tout en gardant mon regard tourné vers le miroir, je commençai à retirer ma veste. D'un geste lent, j'ouvrais la fermeture, continuant de fixer mon reflet. Une fois ouverte, je retirai la veste de mes épaules. Je baissai légèrement ma jupe, qui finit sa course en glissant pour tomber au sol. Mes sous-vêtements étaient noirs, en dentelle. Mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je les retirai et mis l'eau de la douche en marche. Au départ glacée, l'eau finit par se réchauffer et j'entrai dans la cabine. Je fermai les yeux, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur mon corps. Je me sentais bien, là, sous l'eau tiède. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, mon frère m'attendait. Je pris le flacon de gel douche et m'en étalai sur le corps. Le contact froid du produit me fit frissonner, cette fraîcheur contrastait énormément avec la chaleur de l'eau. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais un peu surprenant. Je levai la tête, en passant mes mains pleines de savon sur mon cou.

Dix minutes plus tard, je refermai le robinet et sortis. Je pris une serviette et l'entourai autour de mon corps. Je me frictionnai avec pour me sécher. Une fois assez sèche, je me dirigeai vers la commode. J'ouvris le tiroir le plus bas et tombai du premier coup sur celui des sous-vêtements. Je pris un boxer et un soutient-gorge et refermai le tiroir. J'ouvris le même qu'hier, et pris une jupe. J'ouvris celui à côté et trouvai un haut. Je le fermai et enfilai les vêtements que j'avais pris. Un nouveau passage devant le miroir me permit de faire le point sur ma tenue. J'avais les cheveux humides, n'ayant pas totalement séchés, et ma tenue était quasiment identique à celle que je portais hier. La seule différence était mon haut. J'avais pris un débardeur qui couvrait, cette fois, mon ventre. Mais j'avais les épaules à l'air. J'attrapais une brosse et la passais dans mes cheveux. Pas énormément de problèmes quant au brossage. Mes cheveux lisses n'étaient pas emmêlés. Mais ils seraient mieux brossés que en fouillis comme il y a dix minutes. Mon regard coula vers le miroir. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je fouillai dans le tiroir où j'avais trouvé le vernis hier et trouvai un petit tube noir. Il y avait marqué « Rouge à Lèvres ». Je l'ouvrit et l'observai. Pour du rouge-à-lèvres, cela portait plutôt mal son nom. Celui-ci était aussi noir que mes cheveux. Je m'en mis un peu et me regardai dans le miroir. Étrangement, ce seul détail avait considérablement «changé» mon apparence.

« Yurika, m'appela mon frère, Tu as fini?

- Oui, je sors. »

Je le rejoignis prestement. Il sortit de la chambre et je le suivis. Il m'informa qu'il devrait me laisser, ayant une réunion mais qu'il avait été prévu que Yumiko reste avec moi. J'acquiesçai tout en tentant de garder son rythme de marche. Il avait l'habitude de ces couloirs et avait sûrement une vitesse habituelle de marche plus rapide encore. Je voyais bien qu'il se forçait à ralentir.

Vingt minutes de marche après, j'aperçus un groupe de personnes. De loin, je ne les distinguais pas vraiment, mais à en croire les tâches bleu électrique et rose bonbon, il s'agissait des Espada. Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus le brouhaha du groupe devenait assourdissant. Notre arrivée calma légèrement le bruit, bien que les voix de certains, comme celle de Yumiko, son frère ou Nnoitra, redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Tiens, mais v'là Schiffer et sa soeur! Railla le Sexta.

- Tss, même pas foutus d'arriver à l'heure! Ricana sa soeur.

- Pour information, les Jaggerjack, c'est Harribel qui a dû aller vous chercher. Eux sont venus d'eux-même. Fit Starrk posément.

- Et puis, vous schlinguez tout les deux! » râla Nnoitra en se bouchant le nez.

Les deux bleutés se renfrognèrent. Ils marmonnèrent quelque chose qui devait être un « On a pas eu le temps de se laver... ». La porte s'ouvrit, annonçant le début de la réunion. Les Espada entrèrent dans la salle, me laissant seule avec Yumiko. Elle restait silencieuse, ce qui m'étonnait après les railleries qu'elle lançait la minute précédente. Elle me regarda, me questionnant silencieusement sur ce que l'on devait faire. Je lui répondis par un regard un peu gêné. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ulquiorra ne m'avait informée que de la personne avec qui j'allais rester durant la réunion. Yumiko me proposa de découvrir un peu Las Noches. J'allais répliquer qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin de la réunion, puisque nous ne connaissions pas la configuration du palais, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et partit en courant dans un couloir à sa droite. Je soupirai et la suivis du mieux que je pus, mais elle avait trop d'avance sur moi. Elle ne se stoppa qu'une quinzaine de couloirs plus tard. Je la rejoignis peu après, essoufflée par cette course folle dans les longs couloirs du palais. Je lui demandai de s'expliquer quant à cet arrêt soudain. Elle ne me répondit pas mais me fit signe de regarder en face. Je vis au bout du couloir un groupe d'arrancar discutant entre eux. Ils se dirigeaient vers nous. Yumiko me demanda ce que nous devions faire, je lui répondis que je n'en avais aucune idée. Les seuls arrancar à nous connaître étaient les Espada, est-ce que ceux-là nous prendraient pour des ennemies? Ils remarquèrent notre présence et s'approchèrent de nous.

« Vous êtes qui? nous interrogea un garçon -bien qu'on puisse en douter- aux longs cheveux blonds et eux yeux bruns.

- Je m'appelle Yurika Schiffer et voici Yumiko Jaggerjack. Lui répondis-je avant que la bleutée puisse les provoquer.

- Schiffer et Jaggerjack? Foutaises. Grimmjow-sama n'a pas de soeur! Et Ulquiorra non plus. Rétorqua le blond.

- Eh bah si, d'puis hier! Tiens toi au courant un peu, la Blonde! » ricana Yumiko.

En voyant l'arrancar blond s'énerver à la remarque peu intelligente de ma consoeur, je compris qu'il valait mieux que nous déguerpissions. J'attrapai Yumiko par la taille et me mis à courir. J'entendis le groupe rire et la seconde d'après, nous étions encerclées. Je lâchai la bleutée et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Comment avaient-ils fait pour être aussi rapides? Et surtout, pourquoi ne les avais-je pas vus nous dépasser?

« Laissez-nous passer. Nous devons retourner auprès de nos frères.

- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici tant qu'on aura pas confirmation que vous ne mentez pas... somma un garçon aux cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux d'or.

- Et que l'autre se sera pas excusée. »

Je sentis Yumiko se renfrogner et je lui jetai un regard noir. C'était sa faute si nous étions coincées là. Je n'avais aucune idée de quand se finissait la réunion d'Ulquiorra. Je dis au blond que si nous restions là, ils n'auraient jamais de confirmation. Un garçon aux cheveux vert-gris répondit qu'ils acceptaient d'aller demander à Aizen-sama, à condition que Yumiko s'excuse. Je fixai celle-ci et elle marmonna un bref « désolée ». Cela sembla convenir aux arrancar qui nous dirent de les suivre. Ils nous ramenèrent à la porte de la salle de réunion. Ils se concertèrent un instant puis une fille aux longs cheveux bruns toqua à la porte massive. Elle attendit l'autorisation d'entrer et ouvrit la porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Aizen demanda la raison de notre interruption. Le groupe s'inclina et le blond lui raconta notre «problème». Aizen sourit et leur expliqua la situation. Yumiko souffla un « j'te l'avais dit, la Blonde » qui fit grogner le concerné. Grimmjow, ayant entendu le surnom que Yumiko avait attribué au blond, rit à gorge déployée.

« Alors comme ça Ilforte, t'es dev'nu blonde? Ricana-t-il. C'est nouveau ça! »

Le-dit Ilforte grogna à nouveau. Aizen annonça la fin précipitée de la réunion suite à notre irruption et demanda à nos frères de nous présenter les fraccion de tout les Espada. J'appris donc que Ilforte était le frère de Szayel et la fraccion de Grimmjow, la brune se nommait Mira-Rose et se trouvait être la fraccion d'Harribel et le brun s'appelait Ggio Vega et était la fraccion de Barragan. Les autres étaient D-Roy, Nakim, Edrad Leones, Shawlong Qu Fang, autres fraccion de Grimmjow, Apache et Sun-sun les deux autres fraccion de la Tercera et Findor Carias un autre fraccion du Secundo. On nous parla d'autres fraccion mais celles-ci n'étant pas présentes, je ne pouvais que les imaginer. Mais d'après ce que Grimmjow en disait, ils n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas très recommandables. Selon ces dires, seul la fraccion du Quinta n'était pas un vrai pervers. Même les filles faisaient preuves de grande perversité.

Mon frère me fit signe de le suivre, tandis que Grimmjow continuait de se plaindre de la perversion des fraccion. J'allai à sa suite. Je sentis un regard persister sur ma silhouette jusqu'à ce nous eûmes pris un couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, de ce que mon frère me dit. Ulquiorra m'informa qu'il devait préparer le repas d'Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama et Tousen-sama, Aizen-sama n'ayant pas confiance en les talents de cuisinier des arrancar de bas étages. Je ne dis rien. De toutes manières, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Dans la cuisine, qui était très spacieuse, se trouvaient plusieurs arrancar, tous occupés à préparer le repas d'un Espada. Certains nous regardèrent, louchant un peu. Cela était sûrement dû à ma présence. Les autres semblaient extrêmement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Un garçon, blond comme les blés, sifflotait à moitié en même temps qu'il cuisinait. Ulquiorra me dit de rester tranquille le temps qu'il finisse les trois repas dont il avait la charge. Il partit chercher de quoi faire ses repas.

Je fixai le blond. Il semblait heureux d'être incombé de cette tâche. Je m'approchai de lui, et il remarqua ma présence. Il me salua, sans même me regarder, et s'excusa de ça. Il me dit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche car «Nnoitra-sama» attendait son repas. Je m'excusai à mon tour, lui disant que si je le déranger, je pouvais le laisser. Mais il me fit comprendre que je pouvais rester, et qu'il était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Tu sais, peu de fraccion m'adresse la parole. Ils me prennent pour un fou de vouloir servir Nnoitra-sama. Mais je suis fier de le faire. Clama-t-il.

- Je trouve que c'est admirable, une telle dévotion pour ton Espada. Déclarai-je calmement.

- Ah? Merci. Comment tu t'appelles, au fait? Me demanda-t-il.

-Yurika. Yurika Schiffer.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Tesla, unique fraccion du Quinta Espada. »

Il me sourit en tendant sa main. Je la pris, hésitante. Je le lâchai peu à près. Il prit la casserole et servit une assiette qu'il déposa sur un chariot en métal.

« Excuse-moi de te fausser compagnie, mais je dois apporter son repas à Nnoitra-sama.

-Je comprends. Vas-y. »

Il partit emmenant le chariot. Venais-je de me faire un ami ou un futur ennemi ? ... Quoiqu'il en fut, je sentis à nouveau un regard persistant sur mon dos. Mais je ne me retournais pas. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à cette personne de me fixer, et bien soit. Je n'allai pas me déranger pour si peu.

Yumiko débarqua dans la cuisine et m'attrapa par le bras pour me tirer vers sa chambre. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être un peu moins brute?

* * *

Qui est donc la personne qui fixe Yurika? Pourquoi Yumiko entraîne-t-elle si violemment la brune? Toutes les réponses, dans le prochain chapitre!(sauf pour la première question en fait... ça gâcherait tout le suspense de faire ça...)


	3. Stop following me

Titre : Viva Aizen-sama ?

Auteur : Yurika Schiffer

Rating : T (pour info, je pense pas le changer, mais on ne sait jamais...Si j'ai une envie de citron un jour...)

Pairing : Bah, personne n'a voulu que je le révèle, donc ça reste secret =P

Disclaimer : Tout est à ce cher Tite Kubo, sauf! Yurika, Yumiko et peut-être d'autres...

Réponse aux reviews :

_Nekookami_ : Et non ! Ce n'est ni Gin, ni Nnoitra (celui-ci étant dans sa chambre en train d'attendre sa bouffe xD) !

_Meilin07_ : Merci beaucoup =) Voilà la suite !

Note : Il est vachement plus court... Désolée...

* * *

_Viva Aizen-sama ?_

_Chapitre 3 : « Stop following me if you want me to notice your existence. »_

J'étais dans la chambre de Yumiko et son frère, en compagnie de la Jaggerjack. Elle s'époumonait devant moi, tentant de me faire comprendre qu'elle avait « un problème de la plus haute importance ». Cependant...

« La Blonde m'a demandé si je voulais aller avec lui sur Terre pour une mission ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'écria-t-elle.

Commence déjà par me lâcher, ordonnai-je impassiblement. Ensuite, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? C'est à toi qu'il l'a demandé, pas à moi.

Mais... On est comme des... des soeurs non ? Fit-elle avec un large sourire hypocrite. Alors tu te dois de m'aider !

Si tu veux une aide fraternelle, va demander à Grimmjow. Il est bien mieux placé que moi pour t'aider à résoudre ton problème. » lançai-je en commençant à partir.

Elle m'attrapa cependant le bras pour me retenir. Elle tenta de m'amadouer en me regardant avec les yeux remplis de larmes que je savais feintes. Je lui redis que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle me secoua du plus fort qu'elle put. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle s'arrêta et me redemanda de lui répondre. Je lui répondis platement qu'elle n'avait qu'à accepter, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. Elle me remercia en me serrant dans ses bras, et je regrettai de lui avoir répondu. Elle était quand même assez forte. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, j'eus du mal à ne pas tomber. Je la vis s'engouffrer dans une autre pièce, me laissant en plan au milieu de la chambre. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Schiffer, rogna Grimmjow qui venait d'entrer.

Yumiko m'a traînée ici de force. Elle voulait que je l'aide car l'un de tes fraccion lui a proposé de venir avec lui en mission. Elle est ensuite partie là-bas, lui indiquai-je en lui montrant la porte par laquelle elle était passée.

... Qui ?, me questionna-t-il.

Ilforte. »

Une lueur étrange traversa ses yeux et il fonça vers la porte que je lui avais indiqué. Moi, je m'en allai et refermai la porte de la chambre. J'entendis Yumiko crier, à en croire ses paroles, car son frère était entré dans la salle d'eau alors qu'elle se changeait.

Je me baladais dans les couloirs blancs du palais. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais mais comme je n'avais plus de guide et que je n'avais rien à faire, autant essayer de me familiariser avec le palais. Je tentai de repérer les pressions spirituelles que je connaissais. Mon frère n'était plus dans la cuisine, il se trouvait en présence d'Aizen, Ichimaru et un autre dont je ne connaissais pas la pression spirituelle. La bande qui nous avait assaillies Yumiko et moi était réunie dans une pièce adjacente à la chambre de Grimmjow. Je remarquai cependant qu'il manquait une personne. Il manquait la pression spirituelle du brun aux yeux d'or. Le groupe semblerait presque calme sans lui. J'essayai de le localiser. Une pression spirituelle qui associe si bien obéissance et sauvagerie à la fois ne devrait pas être si dure à trouver. Je me concentrai mais rien n'y fit, je n'arrivai pas le trouver. Je me retins de soupirer bruyamment. En plus de ça, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Je repris ma marche dans les longs couloirs formant le labyrinthe qu'était Las Noches. Le couloir que j'avais emprunté était plus sombre que les précédents. J'aimais bien cette obscurité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle me rassurait, me détendait. Je fermai les yeux tout en marchant. Le couloir était assez long, je n'avais pas besoin de voir pour le moment. Là tout de suite, je me sentais bien.

« Mademoiselle se serait-elle perdue ? » fit une voix amusée que je connaissais.

Je me retournai vivement. Je ne l'avais pas sentis arriver.

« Non. Je me baladais puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, expliquai-je.

Si tu continues par là, tu arriveras aux chambres du Trio, les trois premiers Espada.

Tu es l'un des fraccion du Secundo, si je me souviens bien. Tu dois retourner auprès de lui ?

Non. Comme ce n'était pas mon tour de servir son repas à Barragan-sama, je voulais aller ranger un peu le foutoir que les autres ont mis. » soupira-t-il.

Il m'expliqua qu'il était le larbin des autres fraccion de Barragan. C'était à lui que revenait la tâche de ranger les quartiers de son Espada, ainsi que sa chambre commune aux fraccion du Secundo. Je lui demandai s'il voulait de l'aide. Il me répondit que si j'acceptais de l'aider, il m'en serait reconnaissant. Arrivés dans la chambre, je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas mentis. Des vêtements traînaient ici et là, allant de la veste au sous-vêtements, tout deux aussi sales. Ggio soupira en s'excusant de la vision d'horreur que pouvaient offrir certains vêtements. Je lui assurai que ce n'était rien.

Environ quarante-cinq minutes après, nous entassâmes le dernier vêtement jonchant le sol. Le brun me remercia vivement pour mon aide. Il me proposa de me faire visiter un peu le palais. J'acceptai, me réjouissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir à retrouver mon chemin seule. Il m'emmena vers ma chambre en m'indiquant qu'il me serait sans doute plus facile de me retrouver si l'on partait de là. Je le remerciai et le suivis, ne sachant pas où se trouvait ma chambre.

Durant le trajet, je tentai de mémoriser les chemins que nous empruntions. Le chemin fut court étant donné que mon frère était le Cuarto Espada et que ses quartiers se trouvaient donc proches de ceux la Tercera. A partir de ma chambre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du trône, la seule pièce dont je devais vraiment retenir l'emplacement, d'après Ggio. Nous passâmes devant la chambre du Quinto Espada, d'où Tesla ressortait. Il me sourit et salua le brun. Il nous demanda s'il pouvait rester avec nous, Nnoitra ne lui ayant rien demandé d'autre. Vega me regarda pour connaître mon avis et j'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Donc, Yurika, tu es la soeur d'Ulquiorra ? Me questionna Tesla.

Oui. J'ai été créée à partir de son ADN par Szayel-sama, Ichimaru-sama et Aizen-sama.

Tu as tout de même l'air moins frigide que lui ! » rirent les deux garçons.

Je les regardai fixement, m'étant arrêtée. Ils se fixèrent, semblant assez gênés et s'excusèrent. Je dus bien avouer que sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi ils s'excusaient. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, non ? Je repris ma marche bien que je ne sache même pas où j'allais. Au bout d'un moment, ils se décidèrent à me guider à nouveau. Soudain, nous entendirent des éclats de voix.

« C'est la chambre des Jagerjack. Ça m'étonne pas qu'il y ait des cris. Remarqua Ggio.

C'est vrai... Grimmjow n'était déjà pas bien silencieux mais avec cette Yumiko, cela va être encore pire !

C'est vrai que Yumiko n'est pas très calme. Et Grimmjow m'a l'air encore plus turbulent. J'ai l'impression qu'Ulquiorra ne l'aime pas vraiment.

Ils ne se sont jamais entendu ! Depuis qu'ils sont tout les deux dans l'Espada, ils se font la guerre, m'informa le brun.

Même la relation entre Nnoitra-sama et Grimmjow est moins tendue » confirma Tesla.

Je restai pensive un instant. C'est vrai que j'avais bien vu que mon frère ne le supportait pas et que c'était réciproque mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas penser. Enfin.

Yumiko sortit de la chambre en défonçant presque la porte. Elle me fixa, puis annonça qu'elle restait avec nous. Elle passa négligemment le bras autour des épaules de Tesla qui la regarda amusé. Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Ggio et Tesla nous montrèrent le plus gros du palais, les pièces les plus importantes. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à visiter le palais.

Vint l'heure du dîner. Les garçons nous ramenèrent à la cuisine, les deux devant préparer le repas de leur maître. Yumiko leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire, que leur Espada n'avaient qu'à « se bouger s'il veulent bouffer ». Ils rirent tout les deux. Ils lui expliquèrent que les fraccion n'avaient été créées que pour satisfaire les Espada. Et que s'ils aspiraient à devenir eux-même un jour Espada, ils devaient tout d'abord passer par ce stade. Yumiko râla un dernier coup, sans doute pour la forme, et me regarda. Elle me demanda ce que nous devions faire, je lui répondis que je n'en savais rien. J'ajoutai aussi que je ne connaissais pas forcément toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle me posait, et que donc cela ne servait à rien de tout me demander. Elle me tira la langue et voulut se retourner pour s'en aller. Cependant, je ne l'avais pas prévenue, Ilforte se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se cogna contre son torse et releva la tête.

« T'pourrais pas regarder où tu vas la Blonde ? Grogna-t-elle peu élégamment.

Tu m'excuses, mais c'est toi qui regarde pas où tu vas Minette ! » ricana le blond.

Yumiko marmonna quelque chose comme « commence pas à m'faire chier » et tourna les talons. Ilforte me regarda et rit en me disant qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisi la plus facile à vivre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendait par là. Il finit par aller embêter D-Roy qui cuisinait pour Grimmjow.

* * *

Pourquoi Yurika se retient-elle de lever les yeux au ciel quand Yumiko passe son bras autour de Tesla ? Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Ilforte ? Grimmjow, tuera-t-il Ilforte ?

Toutes les réponses, quand je l'aurais décidé ! xD


	4. I can't believe he asks us for that !

Titre : Viva Aizen-sama ?

Auteur : Yurika Schiffer (mais ais-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ? xD)

Rating : T (pour info, je pense pas le changer, mais on ne sait jamais...Si j'ai une envie de citron un jour...)

Pairing : Toujours pas de révélation, on m'a rien demandé x)

Disclaimer : Tout est à ce cher Tite Kubo, sauf! Yurika, Yumiko et peut-être d'autres...

Réponse aux reviews :

_Aschen :_ Merci pour la review ^^ Je ne savais pas que tu l'attendais si impatiemment, tu n'avais pas reviewé jusqu'à présent ^^

_Neme-chan : _Ah... x) Le couple était simple à trouver, j'avoue =P

_Nekoo-chan :_ Non, elle ne se retient pas pour ça ^^ C'est une autre raison qui ne concerne que Yumiko :D Ensuite... Grimmjow va-t-il tuer Ilforte... ça reste à voir ;P

Note: Indication temporelle qui là, est nécessaire : ma fic se passe AVANT la trahison d'Aizen, vous comprendrez pourquoi pas après ^^

* * *

_Viva Aizen-sama ?_

_Chapitre 4 : « I can't believe he asks us for that! »_

Le dîner était désormais fini. Je me trouvai dans ma chambre avec Ulquiorra. Je n'avais mangé que la pomme que Tesla m'avait tendue avant qu'il ne parte apporter son repas à son Espada. Je ne savais pas s'il avait été pris de pitié ou non ; il m'était difficile de nier que je ne devais pas avoir l'air fine, au milieu de la cuisine, le regard perdu vers le couloir menant à la salle à manger. Seulement je ne savais pas quoi faire, on ne m'avait rien dit.

« Yurika. » m'appela mon frère, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Oui ?

Arrête de rêver. Me somma-t-il.

Pardon. Qu'y a-t-il ? Le questionnai-je.

Aizen-sama t'envoie en mission demain, accompagner Ilforte et Yumiko. Ggio sera lui aussi présent. Aizen-sama pense que si l'on laisse Ilforte et Yumiko seuls, ils risquent de faire tout, sauf la mission qu'il leur aura été confiée.

Je vois... A quelle heure devrais-je partir ?

Tu devras être dans la salle du trône à sept heures demain matin.

Bien. »

Mon frère alla dans la salle d'eau alors que je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je sentis mon dos craquer, pas tout à fait habitué à se tenir droit comme je l'y avais forcé aujourd'hui. Pas une seule fois il n'avait été dans une autre position. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer peu à peu. Je n'arrivai pas à les garder ouverts malgré ma détermination.

Je me réveillai dans le noir. Pas total, mais il faisait bien plus sombre que lorsque je m'étais assoupie. J'ignorai l'heure qu'il était mais mon frère n'était pas réveillé. Je me redressais lentement. Je ne voyait que des silhouettes mais je pourrais amplement me retrouver dans la chambre. Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la porte du couloir. Je fus aveuglée par la lumière qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, était toujours allumée. Je refermai la porte et regardai dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, une faim soudaine me tiraillant.

En marchant dans les couloirs vide de monde, je fus prise d'un sentiment étrange. A chaque claquement provenant de mes bottines, je sentais mon coeur accélérer. Le bruit d'une porte claquée me fit faire un léger sursaut et je m'arrêtai, comme pétrifiée. J'étais à une dizaine de mètres de la chambre de Yumiko et Grimmjow mais là-bas, les couloirs n'étaient plus éclairés. J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Je déglutis, tiraillée entre l'envie de savoir qui approchait et la peur de ne pouvoir me défendre si l'on m'attaquait.

« Mais voyez qui voilà ! Salut Yuri-chan ! S'exclama joyeusement -du moins c'est ce que le ton employé faisait penser- le nouvel arrivant.

D-Roy. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ? Lui demandais-je.

Je pourrais te poser la même question ma belle ! Moi j'ai l'habitude de traîner dans Las Noches la nuit, mais toi, je savais pas ! Rit-il avec un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à ça ?

Pas-du-touuut ! Je suis ravi d'avoir de la compagnie ! » S'écria-t-il. Surtout aussi bonne... L'entendis-je murmurer.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il me dit qu'il allait me montrer un « coin vachement beau du Hueco Mundo »... J'étais méfiante mais son bras me retenait fermement contre lui.

Il m'amena devant un lac. J'en fus d'ailleurs surprise : on ne trouvait pas de lac dans les déserts. Il m'expliqua que c'était la seule source d'eau à proximité du palais ; après, il fallait chercher encore plus loin. Il alla au bord de l'eau. Je l'y rejoignis et fixai l'étendue d'eau. C'était beau. La lune se reflétait dans le liquide transparent. Un mouvement attira mon regard vers D-Roy. Celui-ci était en train de se déshabiller.

« Que fais-tu ?

Bah, j'vais me baigner, quelle question ! Répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu viens ? » me demanda-t-il en plongeant dans l'eau.

Je le regardai, incrédule. Il avait gardé son sous-vêtement. Il m'appela, me disant que je n'avais pas être gênée, qu'il avait déjà des centaines de filles en petite tenue. Je le fixai, suspicieuse.

« Je vais pas te manger ! D'toutes façons, tu gardes quand même quelque chose sur toi, c'est pas comme si t'étais nue ! » argumenta-t-il.

Je soupirai, résignée et commençai à retirer ma jupe. Une fois qu'elle fut à terre, j'enlevai mon débardeur. Je m'approchai doucement de l'eau et y entrai lentement. Elle était tiède, comme si elle avait été chauffée pour cet instant. Je me retournai vers D-Roy, me tenant au bord car mes pieds ne touchaient pas le fond. Il m'observait en souriant d'une façon assez...étrange. Je sentis mes joues chauffer et baissai le regard. Il vint près de moi et me releva la tête avec sa main. Mon coeur repris un rythme rapide, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je plantai mon regard émeraude dans ses yeux bruns. Je sentis son autre main contre ma hanche, sous l'eau. Il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres se rapprochant des miennes.

« Je vous dérange pas trop j'espère. » Intervint une voix que j'entendais assez souvent ces temps-ci.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Ggio et D-Roy me lâcha.

« 'Tain, tu pouvais pas rester chez ton vieux là ! Râla le blond.

J'arrivai plus à dormir, j'ai voulu faire un tour et puis c'est tout. J'vous épiais pas si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Genre. Tu peux te barrer maintenant ! S'enflamma le fraccion de Grimmjow.

Non. J'ai envie de me baigner, c'est mon droit. » déclara simplement Ggio en retirant son haut et son pantalon.

Il rentra dans l'eau à son tour. Il me salua et se mit à côté de moi. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous trois. Ce silence me permit de me rappeler une chose : la mission dans le monde réel. Quelle heure était-il ?

« Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? Demandai-je.

Six heures cinquante, pourquoi ? »

Je tournai vivement la tête vers D-Roy. Il était déjà si tard ? Ggio sortit de l'eau en vitesse et je l'imitai. Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement. Ggio me prit sur son dos, puisque je ne savais pas faire de sonido et que courir ne nous ferait pas arriver à temps. Nous laissâmes D-Roy seul dans le lac.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle de réunion, il était environ sept heure et quart. Le lac avait été plus éloigné que prévu. Nous entrâmes, un peu angoissés de la réaction que pourrait avoir Aizen face à notre retard commun. Yumiko et Ilforte étaient déjà là. Aizen était entouré par Ichimaru et Tousen. Ichimaru nous regardait avec son sourire habituel, quoi qu'un peu plus large que d'habitude. Aizen nous demanda la cause de notre retard. Ggio répondit que nous n'avions pas vu l'heure qu'il était. Gin nous questionna sur le fait que nous nous trouvions ensemble juste avant. Le brun répondit que D-Roy m'avait amenée au lac et qu'il nous y avait rejoint. Le sourire de tout le monde -à l'exception de Yumiko et moi- s'élargit. Ggio sembla embarrassé à ce moment. Aizen nous annonça que nous devront porter des « Gigai » pour passer inaperçu. Tousen et Ichimaru apportèrent plusieurs corps qui nous ressemblaient. Ils nous les donnèrent et Gin nous expliqua, à Yumiko et moi, comment rentrer dedans.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, nous étions prêts, Aizen nous avait récapitulé notre mission. Nous allions devoir nous faire passer pour des lycéens -Ichimaru avait rit en faisant remarquer que « vu vos tailles, on dirait plutôt des enfants de primaire et un travesti ! ». Ilforte n'avait pas apprécié la remarque et se tourna, vexé. Ggio s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et Yumiko m'avait fixé, l'air de dire « Tu comprends quelque chose à tout ça toi ? ». Tousen ouvrit un brèche devant nous et Yumiko et moi suivîmes les garçons à l'intérieur.

« C'est moche. »

Je regardai Yumiko qui venait de parler. A quoi s'était-elle attendu ?

« 'Faut dire qu'on a pas atterrit dans le parc... Alors forcément. Fit remarquer Ilforte.

L'appartement où l'on va devoir cohabiter le temps de la mission est à deux pas d'ici. Nous informa Ggio.

Alors allons-y. »

Nous marchâmes dix minutes avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Lorsque nous entrâmes, la première chose que fit Ilforte fut de vérifier le nombre de chambre. Ggio, lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Yumiko et moi tentâmes de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Ilforte revint le premier et annonça qu'il allait falloir partager les chambres. Il n'y en avait que deux. Si dormir ensemble, la Jagerjack et moi, ne nous dérangeait pas, les garçons semblaient déjà moins d'accord de devoir partager leur lit... La bleutée mit fin au problème :

« Bon, je prends la Blonde et Yurika, tu prends l'autre ! Comme ça, ils s'ront pas obligés de dormir ensemble ! »

Cela sembla convenir aux garçons. Ils s'installèrent avec nous dans le salon et le silence prit place. Yumiko le rompit en demandant pourquoi tous avaient sourit lorsque Ggio avait énoncé le lac. Ilforte nous répondit tandis que Ggio se leva rapidement, prétextant devoir préparer le petit-déjeuner puisque nous n'avions pas mangé.

« Ce lac, on le surnomme « El Lago del Amor ». En fait, c'est là que les quelques couples du palais vont pour être tranquilles dans leurs...activités, dirais-je. Seulement, on connaît D-Roy pour y emmener les filles qui l'intéressent et le fait que Ggio ait dit qu'il vous avait rejoint laisse sous-entendre qu'il vous a sûrement interrompus... » sourit-il.

Je le regardai, légèrement étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'intéresserais apparemment D-Roy, bien que je n'aies rien fais pour... Ggio est arrivé alors que D-Roy essayait de m'embrasser, si je me souviens bien...

« Ton silence confirme mes dires, Ggio vous a interrompus ! » Rit-il.

Yumiko rigola et je me levai. Je partis voir les chambres. La première que je vis était une grande chambre dont les murs bleu pâle se fondaient avec le ciel que l'on apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Le lit était assez grand pour mettre au moins trois personnes. Il y avait deux armoires et un miroir. Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers l'autre. Celle-ci était un peu plus petite. Les murs étaient noirs avec des bandes rouges. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande armoire et le lit était un peu plus petit.

« J'ai dit à Ilforte qu'on prenait cette chambre. »

Je sursautai en entendant Ggio.

« Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère... Je sais qu'Ilforte bouge beaucoup la nuit et j'ai l'impression que Yumiko ne reste pas tranquille pour dormir, alors j'ai pensé que le lit le plus grand leur revenait, sinon ils finiront tous les deux leur nuit par terre ! Rit-il.

Non, ça me va. »

De toutes façons, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais trouver à redire. Je m'approchai de l'armoire et ouvrit le premier tiroir de gauche. Il y avait des débardeurs semblables au mien, mais de différentes couleurs. Ggio vint à mes côtés et ouvrit le tiroir de droite. Il contenait des vêtements masculins. J'ouvris le tiroir juste au-dessous. Des jupes y étaient rangées. J'en déduisis donc que le côté gauche de l'armoire était pour moi et le droit pour Ggio.

« Il y a deux salles de bain aussi. L'une sera pour Yumiko et toi et l'autre pour Ilforte et moi.

Bien.

...Tu viens déjeuner ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et nous descendîmes à la salle à manger.

* * *

Je pense que vous devinez aisément qui sont les prétendants de Yurika (reste à savoir, lequel finira avec elle ! xD). Vous connaissez le prétendant de Yumiko mais ! Il y en a un(e) autre ! x) A vous de trouver !

Un dernier mot pour ma Nee-chan (j'ai mis ton commentaire en italique, ça te dérange ? x) ), qui est désormais ma bêta ! :D Merci d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre ! x3 _Qui d'ailleurs n'a trouvé que deux fautes...mais j'me suis pas ennuyée en lisant ! Dit au fait, c'est qui les prétendants ? Qui va aller avec qui ? J'ai le droit de savoir, hein ?  
_Deux fautes ? O.o ... Pour les prétendants, si tu veux je te le dis par mail x)


End file.
